fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast of Aquos! Episode 19
Velix Volf) WHO ARE YOU! ???) ME...YOU KNOW WHO I AM! AFTER ALL, I'M AQUORA'S FRIEND! Velix Volf) Aquerim? ' '???) THAT'S ME! Velix Volf) WHY! WHY WOULD YOU! Aquerim) FOR LORD DARTERYM! LETS FACE IT...AQUORA IS WEAK ANYWAYS! A PUNY EXCUSE FOR A LEGEND! Velix Volf) No...SHE IS A LEGEND, YOU'RE THE ENEMY AND I PROMISE, YOU WILL MEET YOUR FATE LIKE ERRONTER DID! Aquerim) ERRONTER...I COULD CARE LESS FOR HIM...ESPECIALLY YOUR FRIENDS! I MEAN...LOOK AROUND, DON'T YOU SEE YOUR FRIENDS... Velix Volf) O_O I'M ALONE...WHY WOULD YOU ENCASE THEM IN BUBBLES! Aquerim) TO TRANSFER EVIL ENERGY INTO THEM! THEY WILL BE TURNING ON YOU SOON ENOUGH AND YOU'LL BE TURNING TO THE EVIL SIDE WITH THEM! Velix Volf) THEY'LL NEVER TURN EVIL, NEITHER WILL I! I WILL BEAT YOU AND FREE THEM! Aquerim) YOU WILL? ( Aquerim disappears into the water and reappears behind Volf ) ( Aquerim punches Volf right away, sending Volf under the watery ground ) ( Volf sinks underwater ) ( Volf, in head, It's time for me to test this aquos power ) ( Volf faces his body straight and starts to spin at a fast speed creating a whirlpool with a cyclone covered in water above the water ) Aquerim) Huh? So he's finally using some powerful moves...I GUESS TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME! ( Aquerim goes underwater, but is sucked into the whirlpool ) Aquerim) Woops...I didn't plan this one... [ 5 minutes later, with Aquerim still in the whirlpool ] Aquerim) I've had enough! ( Aquerim makes two bubbles of water and they burst, stopping the whirlpool and cyclone ) Velix Volf) YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP THIS! ( Volf shots up into Aquerim with a spining motion, drilling Aquerim, and sending them both out of the water ) Velix Volf) SO YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE YOUR ALL TOUGH WHEN YOUR SO WEAK! ( Velix Volf disappears into the water ) Aquerim) WEAK! ( Aquerim places his palms on the water, making a bubble that burst and makes huge waves ) ( Volf appears out of a wave as a water beast and slashes Aquerim, sending him flying backwards ) ( Volf goes back into the water and appears under Aquerim ) Aquerim) HOW IS HE DOING THAT! ( Volf drills Aquerim after coming up under him, sending him into the air, and then Volf smashes Aquerim back to the water ) ( Volf goes underwater ) Aquerim) THAT'S IT! ( Aquerim grows bigger from absorbing water ) Aquerim) YOU WILL LOSE HERE! ( Volf comes back up from being underwater as a huge watery wolf-like beast ) Velix Volf) AWOOO! ( Velix Volf charges into Aquerim, but Aquerim backhands Volf away ) ( Aquerim continues to grow bigger ) Aquerim) YOU CAN'T STOP ME, SOONER OR LATER, YOU'LL BE ABSORBED TOO! Velix Volf) YEAH RIGHT! ( Velix Volf releases a pulse of electricity into his body, that electrocutes his watery beast covering ) Velix Volf) TAKE THIS! ( Volf dives underwater, eletrocuting all of the water that is remaining ) Aquerim) O_O ( Volf goes into Aquerim's body electrocuting him ) Aquerim) YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW THIS! ( Aquerim disappears and everything returns to normal ) Velix Volf) Did I win? Or did he escape? Wolfgang) Ugh...My head hurts...AND SO DOES MY ARM! Samantha) Umm...Is Aquora okay? Velix Volf) I hope so... Aquora) I'M FINE! ( Aquora gets up with a sword in her hand ) Wolfgang) When did you get a sword? Aquora) SINCE NOW! ( Aquora swings the sword at Samantha ) Samantha) O_O Wolfgang) DUCK! Scar-RedNovaDragon) QUACK! QUACK! Wolfgang) NOOOOO!!!!! What The? Episode 20 Grade of Beast of Aquos! Episode 19? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Velix Volf Category:Aquora Category:Aquerim Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon